The Bonded Path
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are not only on their way to train with Kakashi, but they just so happened to take the 'Bonded Path'. First NaruXSaku fic.


Kenta: I don't know what possesed me to change my opinion, but lately I've mellowed out on the pairing NaruXSaku. Maybe it's because of all the AMV's I've been watching....mah, whatever.

Btw, I found out that in Japanese, Kakashi isn't called, "Ka-Ka-Shi" but rather, "Ka-Ka-Si". Wierd, but cool. Alot of **Nihongo** names are like that actually. ***Nihongo **means Japanese*

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were heading to the training ground to meet up with Kakashi. They were finally going to get down to some serious training, so of course Naruto was excited. In fact, he was practically bouncing all over the place.

Sakura sighed before grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"Naruto, calm down. We'll get there soon enough. We've still got PLENTY of time. Afterall, this IS Kakashi-sensei we're talking about."

"Aww...C'mon Sakura-chan, I've been waiting for Kakashi-sensei to actually train us! He didn't train us much back when we were kids, so you should expect me to be excited!"

Naruto turned away, missing Sakura blushing. She never admitted it, but her inner self would always remind her in a loud voice. She liked Naruto. When they were little, Sakura had followed after all the other girls, but even then she had liked Naruto. Afterall, he had helped her when she was bullied because of her big forehead. She was always picked on because of it, but Naruto said she looked pretty, no, 'Pwetty' as he said it.

Naruto was strong, even back then. She knew she would never be as strong as Naruto, but she had definitely changed in the past few years. Not only in body, but in strength.

Naruto glanced back at Sakura, a blush staining his face. His blush intensified every time his hand brushed up against Sakura's. Naruto didn't understand why, but Sakura didn't even notice it, so Naruto was constantly checking her expression, making sure she didn't snap back into reality when he 'Accidentally' brushed his hand up against hers over and over again.

Naruto felt depressed when she snapped out of her stupor, but didn't show it.

"Naruto...Oh! What if we ARE late!? Kakashi-sensei might be early for once, so maybe we should pick up the pace." Sakura said in a sudden panic.

Naruto glanced at her for a moment, before he looked ahead. There were two paths in front of them. Without a second thought, Naruto said.

"Let's go this way!" He said pointing to the left.

"No way! We should go right!" Sakura retorted.

"Why not go Left!?"

"Why not right!?"

"Fine! Let's have a race! First one to the training grounds wins!"

"You're on! But I'LL win!"

"Yeah right!" Naruto said grinning.

"On your marks," They lowered themselves into the athletes position. "get seeeet......GO!"

With a burst of speed and chakra, the two disappeared. Naruto jumped through the trees, spinning and doing backflips along the way. He couldn't go easy on Sakura, she'd pound him flat if he did! So he decided to give it his all. Charging more chakra into his feet, Naruto launched himself further into the trees.

Sakura jumped through the trees, hoping she could keep up with Naruto. She knew he had gotten faster, but she didn't know HOW fast. Even still, she wasn't going to let him show her up THAT easily. With another charged chakra jump, Sakura launched herself closer to the training grounds.

"Almost..." Naruto said.

"There!" Sakura said in happiness as she saw the training grounds up ahead.

The two sumersaulted on one last branch before launching themselves one last time. Naruto turned to his right to see Sakura jump out of the trees.....and headed straight for him! Sakura turned and saw the same thing, from the opposite side. With an, "Uh-oh!" from the teammates, they crashed into each other, tumbling past the field and landing against a tree.

Naruto and Sakura would have groaned out in pain, if their mouthes weren't connected. Somewhere along the tumble, they had accidentally locked lips. The two didn't even move, their bodies frozen in time, before Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her closer. Even if Sakura had control of her body, she wouldn't have gotten off of him. Her body had screamed at her to do this for too long now.

Naruto's legs were around the tree, his back on the ground, while Sakura was on top of him. They were so caught up, they didn't notice, or hear, Kakashi saying he had been on 'the road of life'. It was then that he noticed his students making out a few short meters away.

He looked at their current position and turned to see the area the two had come out of. He grinned. The road that they had taken was called the 'Bonded Path' because no matter which direction you took, you were always going to end up back on the same path.

Kakashi then turned back to his two students, who were still on the ground, entangled in their 'affair'.

_'Is this what they do when they wait for me? Maybe I should start coming earlier...'_ Kakashi thought with a perverted grin.


End file.
